Little Wolf
by Covley Hatake
Summary: After a one night stand Kakashi has a child of his own. Having to raise the boy on his own with some surprises along the way the boy becomes a ninja but how will this change the fate of the Naruto universe. Some Sasuke and Sakura bashing probable. Rated M or language, and possible lemons and/or attempted rape later. FemNaruOC WILL BE GETTING REWROKED
1. Chapter 1: The Horrible Week

**I know you all are probably like why another story well I have others that haven't been updated? but its cause I am stuck on those and this and one more popped in my head. So all stories will gradually get updated but some may take longer than others and I am sorry but sometimes working on other stories gives me ideas for others. I came up with a few ideas for Avian and Lost but they cant take place yet cause it is farther in the story line so I just need to get there.**

 **This along with my other will be a femNaruto story though will not be from Narutos point of view and kinda be a like Avian. So like Avian I want to make a few points first.**

 **TAKE NOTICE TO CANNON CHANGES:**

 **1: Kakashi is older at the time of the Nine-tails attack. Instead of just barely 14 he will be 16. This is because I find two 14 year olds having a kid wrong but I wanted to stay close to his age.**

 **2: As with Kakashi everyone else is aged up expect the children to keep it constant**

 **3: Though the main Character has a Gaelic name (which you can correct me on if I am wrong) he does not have the same origins as Covley in Avian (where I use Gaelic a lot)**

 **4: Story is mostly in OC point of view but will note chapters or points from someone else's. Most likely Naruto or Kakashi. Thougth this chapter is in Kakashi's**

 **5: The pairing will be FemNaru and the Oc but I will ask who you would like to see others with but keep in mind I do not do Yaoi because I just cant seem to write them. Though I could hint at it in the background.**

 **6: Though the teams will stay similar to cannon I don't really like Sasuke or Sakura so expect some bashing, Sasuke acting like an entitled asshat, and Sakura being the usless bitch she is in the first half. She will get better later.**

 **7: This will be rated M for language, gore, and possible lemons and/or attempted rape later. All chapter with sexually content will be labeled at the top and before event for those that wish to skip. I also do not condone rape in a shape or form but the ninja life is hard and they are bound to come across it.**

 **Now then for the disclaimer I don't own Naruto or and of the characters in the manga. If I did Naruto would be smarter and not so trusting.**

 **Chapter 1: The Horrible Week**

The week had started as any other October week. Being in Konoha the air was warm year round but the smell was that of fall. What made this the worst week of my life was what happened, but to start I have to go back to February.

The war had just officially ended and it was time to celebrate. I went to the bar like many but for a different reason. I had lost both my teammates in the war and now I could mourn them properly. Sensei wanted to come with me, so I didn't get to shit faced, but as he was just made Hokage he was busy. So I drank to my heart's content that's when I meet Tsukiko.

Tsukiko was a fellow Jonin and was celebrating her 16th birthday along with the end of the war. She was beautiful as the moon she took her name from. Her hair was long and black as obsidian and eyes as silver as the moon. We hit it off and went back to my apartment. I didn't remember much of the night but I woke the next morning naked with a note that she had a great time.

I didn't think of it really again until she showed up at my apartment with a sad look on her face about a month later. At first I thought I did something wrong relationship wise, that maybe she thought it was more than a one night stand. Being the last Hatake had made me a target for the girls my age and I thought she became attached. That's when she said she had just found out she was pregnant and I was the only one she had slept with.

I didn't know what to do so we sat in silence for quite some time. She then offered to get an abortion but I screamed no. She was shocked at that, as it was a one night stand and I was still 15 she didn't think I would want it. It might not have been the perfect situation but it happened nether the less. I told her I could not guarantee love for her but I could for our child.

After telling my Sensei I immediately moved back to the clan home I was left by my father. Tsukiko joined me as well so even if we weren't a couple we would raise the child together. We decorated a nursery in silver and black when we decided not to know the gender. We pick both gender names even and in the months to come we became close. I even began to think that one day I could marry her. Then this horrible week she went into labor.

I was away on a short mission to Uzu for my sensei and when I returned I only made it to the gate where the two Chunin gave me a sad look. I made it to the hospital just in time to see them placing a sheet over her. It turned out she went into labor after being pushed down in the market when a fight broke out. Once the baby was out via C-section she started hemorrhaging so bad it was unlikely Tusnade would have be able to save her.

My sensei had to knock me out just to calm down. When I finally awoke I was in his home with his wife Kushina looking out for my little pup. Kushina was due soon as well and I had to smile as I saw her playing with my child. I just knew that mine and my sensei's child was going to be close.

One would think that would be the worst thing that could happen that week but it wasn't over. Kushina went into labor the morning of the 10th and due to her "condition" had to be taken out of the village to deliver. That night I had just put my pup to bed when I heard a defiant roar. Quickly I summoned the pack to guard my pup at all costs and went out to see what was going on.

What I saw was the Nine-tail running amuck in the center of the village. That only meant something had gone wrong during the birth. Knowing the pack would watch my little one I went to join the fight only to be pushed back with the rest of my age group. I saw Gamabunta from where I was and knew what my sensei was doing.

Later the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, retook the postion of Hokage. I was called to his office to hear the fate of my family. My sensei, Minato Namikaze, his wife Kushina Uzumake, and their child had died. Now all I had left in this world was my little wolf, Cuán Hatake.

 **Read, Review, Fav and Follow**

 **Chapter one of my new story. I will be updating all stories as I get unstuck but tell me how you like this one.**

 **MEANINGS:**

 **Tsukiko- moon child**

 **Cuán- Little Wolf in Gaelic**

 **Until next time**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Academy

**Now then for the disclaimer I don't own Naruto or and of the characters in the manga. If I did Naruto would be smarter and not so trusting.**

 **Chapter 2: Enter the Academy**

Running that was my favorite thing in the world to do. It didn't matter where I was going but if I wasn't in the village running around you could find me in the forest that surrounded my home. It was my favorite place to be.

My clan was small, only me and my dad. Though like every clan we were give land when we entered. The larger clans almost seemed to create a village of their own in the village. The Uchiha even had shops in their own compound. Then you had the Nara's who had lots of members but also lots of land for their deer to roam. One thing they had in common was walls.

Ours didn't have the walls. We were in the clan district that held most of the clan compounds but when you saw the Hatake land it was just a house. That was all it had ever really been since we were always small. There was two small houses for when things got a little bigger but the clan soon started dying off. The main house was huge though with 6 bedrooms, each with its own on suite, a large kitchen, formal living and dining rooms, a massive study and equally massive library. Outside there was a large training field with the small house on either side.

From the field I could run into the Hatake woods where there was a waterfall and a small lake to relax by. There I could fish or hunt and I had even made my own little hideaway behind the falls. All and all it was a great place to be but I had to leave and get ready for my first day in the academy now and I couldn't be more excited.

I ran back up to the house and up in to my tower bedroom. Really it was the attic but it was converted into my room and since it didn't span the whole home and was the only room on a third floor it was more like a tower. My mother and father thought it was the perfect nursery for me. It was still even decorated in the same silver with black swirls that my mother had painted. The only thing that had changed was the wall that overlooked the backyard. A year ago it was replaced with glass and the balcony that came off was fixed. Dad had done so that I could see the moon raising over the forest from my raised bed (think the bed Minato put Kushina and Naruto on when he found her) or when I played my piano.

I quickly showered and got dressed. Then I went to look in the mirror. I was like a mini version of my dad. My hair was silver grey but with black tips and if my face wasn't covered with a mask you would see the resemblance even more. My eyes were my mother's though. They were the same shade of silver that resembled the moon. After fighting with the slightly less gravity deifying hair I ran down the stairs grabbed my lunch and was out the door.

I walked in to the Academy grounds to see all the people I would be in class with. There was a total of 50 for now but that was bound to go down as half of them were civilian born and didn't know what it was like to be a ninja. I looked around to also see a lot of clan families here. Looking to the kids I noticed that just about every clan in the village had an heir, or second in line for the Inuzuka's and Uchiha's, in this class. Our teacher was going to have his hand full and most likely we would all be in the same class room for security reasons. After a while I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Dad you made it!" I said as I turned to see my father with his signature eye smile. I could tell he had just come from whatever Anbu mission he was on. Though I still had a lot of training to do my senses were natural sharper, though we didn't know why. Due to that I could smell the distinct metallic smell of blood. Looking at him I could see dark dry spots on his shirt and mask. He had remembered luckily to leave his vest and mask at HQ. When I hugged him he winched and that's when I noticed the not so dry spot just above his left hip.

"You think I would miss this pup," he said but I frowned. I wanted him here but he should be in the hospital.

"Just promise me you will go to the hospital right after," I was use to patching him up but now I wasn't home all the time to do it now.

"Don't worry," he then pointed to the Anbu standing at the opening of the gates. His mask named him as Cat but I knew him as Tenzo "He refused to leave me until I went now get to you into your spot,"

Running over I stood next to Shikamaru Nara and a blond girl with whiskers marks. I looked at her well the Hokage spoke. She wore an orange pair of shorts and white shirt with a red swirl on the back. To me she looked familiar but I couldn't place her. I looked to my father who I could tell was smiling. Soon we were lead into our class rooms and I had called it as all the heirs had filled into one room.

I quickly grabbed a seat next to the blond girl who seemed a little skittish. Well we waited for our instructors I listened. Many of the girls were looking at me. It was sad to say they all wanted to know what I looked like and I knew the fan-girls would soon pile up. I also hear whispers about the girl next to me. They had called her a demon or whore, some even combining the two. To me she seemed nice so I wanted to talk.

"Hi my name is Cuán Hatake," I said reaching my hand out and eye smiling.

"Naruko Uzumaki," she said taking my hand timidly at first. That is when her distinctive smell hit me. She smelled like a fox and fresh fallen rain on a hot day. We continued to talk until our instrutors, Iruka and Mizuki, came in and began the lesssion

At lunch we sat out in the court yard with all the other grades. I sat up in the tree to observe everyone. You could see many of the clan children sitting together and the clicks that had started to form. For now there was two starting fangirl groups in our grade. The Uchiha in class, Sasuke, and my own. Sasuke seemed to love the attention he was receiving well I hid. That is when I noticed Naruko under the tree I was sitting in.

She couldn't see me but I observed her. I couldn't tell if she had lunch but from where I sat I could tell she was very skinny. That's when a few of the fourth year boys and a girl came over.

"Well well if it isn't the demon whore," said one of the boys.

"My mom said you're a little monster so your parents left you," said blue haired girl.

"Why are you even here? You'll never be a ninja go be a whore in the red light district." The second boy said

"If you need some lessons we can show you after school," said the last boy as he touched the side of her face. This pissed me off and I had to get in.

"Hey!" I yelled getting their attention causing the third boy to back off then I jumped down. "Why don't you leave her alone? She didn't do anything to you,"

"Seems you don't know who this Hatake," said the boy that started it all.

"No I just meet her today but that doesn't mean you have any right to say those things to her,"

"You won't want to get to close to her Cuán-kun," said girl that was obviously crushing on me. "She is a monster that kill lots of people,"

"She is too small to hurt anyone and your processions are obviously not welcome," I said staring daggers at the third boy. This angered the third boy and he swung at me but it was easy to dodge. I then kicked him in the gut sending him a few feet away. This caused Iruka-sensei to come over.

"What in Kami's name is going on here," he yelled.

"We just wanted to tutor Naruko sir," said second boy.

"Liar," I said "You and your friends where calling her a whore and monster then said you would give her lessons for the red light district,"

"Then why is Akio on the ground?" Iruka asked.

"I defended her and he swung at me so I hit back," I said "Actions like he suggested deserver worse sir so that wasn't even close to what I could have done,"

"Alright all of you will have detention," he said pointing at Akio and his friends then he turned back to me. "I know you did it for good reason but no more fighting," I nodded and he dragged the four away. I turned to see Naruko still in the same spot.

"Thank you," she said.

"Have you eaten?" she shook her head and I extend the last of my lunch. The rest of lunch no one came over. We talked more then headed to class. By the time the day was done I had learned a lot about her. She was an orphan and lived in an apartment between the market and red light district. She was close enough though to the Hokage to call him jiji. Her favorite color was orange and ramen her favorite food. She loved books, music and gardening.

We parted at the gate and I ran home to find my father in the living room. He was reading his Icha Ichia book. That was my father's hobby away from being a ninja well mine was music.

"How was your first day?" he asked slowly sitting up.

"Not too bad," I said grabbing an apple "Made a friend, got in a small fight, that's all,"

"Repeat that please," he said raising his visible eyebrow.

"Not too bad,"

"After that,"

"That's all,"

"Before that," I could tell he was getting agitated but it was fun.

"I made a friend,"

"That good but just after that,"

"Oh the I got into a small fight part," I said biting in to my apple "Why didn't you just ask for that part,"

"Why did you get into a fight?"

"Some boys were wanting sexual favors from my new friend and I defended her," I said sitting at the island.

"And what is this new friend's name?"

"Naruko Uzumaki," I said and with this he became ghost pale. I was a bit confused at this so I continued "no one seems to be nice to her either but she is really nice and awesome to talk to,"

"I have to go see the Hokage," he said then left. I was used to it so I went upstairs to my piano to play.

 ***Kakashi***

 _Cuán had to have gotten the name wrong_. I thought as I leapt to the Hokage office. Naruko was the name that sensei was going to name the baby if it was a girl. A child that the Hokage said was dead. If not for the last name I could play it off. Uzumaki was not a common name and as it was a clan name could not be given to a random orphan.

I finally made it to the Hokage office and I knew I had to stay calm. After taking a few breaths I entered to see the older man sitting at his desk with a mountain of paperwork. One thing I never knew was how Minato-sensei dealt with it all.

"What can I help you with Kakashi?" the Hokage asked.

"Well Cuán made a friend today at the academy and I have some questions about them,"

"And how can I help with that," he said picking up his pipe.

"Well the child, though I haven't met her, seems to be Minato-sensei's daughter," this caused the aged man to drop the pipe but I continued "My biggest question is how you hide her for 8 years and why?"

"Kakashi," he said somberly.

"No you told me she died that night why?" I asked with my anger beginning to show. "What logical reason did you have to lie to me?"

"You had a two day old that you need to care for,"

"And I could care for another?"

"No," he said "I held every belief that you could but the council would not allow it,"

"Why would the council care of her placement?" that's when it dawned on me. A few days after the attack it was announced the beast had been sealed. I wasn't at the original announcement because I was planning Tsukiko, Minato's and Kushina's burials. I never heard the name of the child it was sealed in as shortly after the child's status was deemed classified. I was on missions a lot and if I wasn't I was caring for Cuán. "She a Jinchuriki,"

"Yes and as you hold clan status they would not allow it,"

"But then why hide her? I could have protected her,"

"Because her heritage is classified even from my advisors. If you had been placed on her they could have made a connection," he said with a sigh "Also it would just hurt you more knowing you couldn't interact with her,"

"And you don't think it hurts knowing she has been alone for almost 8 years," I had heard other Anbu talk about the protection details. They were constantly getting her away from mods but not always before they hurt her. She lived in a rundown apartment alone and it was vandalized fairly often. You could see the pondering look on the mans face and then a smile.

"You said your boy is friends with Naruko?"

"Yes,"

"Though you can't be as close as you wish you can help your sons friend," he was right and there was nothing the council could do.

 ***Cuán***

As it was a cool September night I decided to play with the large glass doors open. As always I got lost in the music my fingers played on the keys. My father was about the only one that could break me out of my trance when I got to playing whatever came to my mind but tonight a light breeze did.

It wasn't the breeze itself that made me stop, but the smell. At first I caught the smell of rain but there was no rain in sight. Then came the smell of a fox, I concluded that Naruko must be near. Maybe she heard the music, it wouldn't have been the first time someone stopped to listen. That's when two more distinct smells hit me, fear and sake.

I got up from my bench and went to the balcony. The smell of fear was defiantly mixed in with the fox and rain. The sake was a scent that seemed to follow her smell, like someone was chasing her. Closing my eyes I concentrated on where the scents came from and quickly was able to find them by the lake.

As fast as I could I ran down stairs, not bothering with shoes or a shirt, and went out the back door. I ran at my top speed when I left the door, not even bothering to close it, and I made it to the pond in about 2 minutes. What I found I didn't like.

Naruko was being pinned by the large drunk man. Her shirt was ripped by the kunai he now held to her throat. His other hand was rubbing up her leg and on to her stomach. He was about to go to her shorts button until I yelled.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?"

"Teaching this whore a lesson boy. She is a no good whore but she thinks she can deny my boy," at this I let out a feral growl and attacked the man but he just swung his arm throwing me into a nearby tree. He continued his assault now using the kunai to cut the shorts. "You're not gonna deny me you whore and after you won't deny anyone,"

I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood and I felt hot pain course threw me. Soon I wasn't sure who was truly in control. It seemed more like I was just watching as I hunched over and turned into something. Next thing I knew I barreled into the man knocking him off her and into the shallows of the lake. I clawed and bit as he stabbed at me with the kunai.

After a few minutes of this the man was dead. I looked at the water to see I wasn't myself. In my place stood a wolf, not full grown but large for my human size. I was covered in blood, both my own and the man that now lay dead, but I could see silver fur that covered my body. I had black tipped ears and my muzzle was black and, as if my mask melted in to me, the marking continued down to my chest. My eyes stayed silver but now the truly seemed to glow.

I looked back up to see Naruko sitting there shivering. I slowly limped over to her as to show her not to be afraid. She didn't back away but her breath caught as I nuzzled the palm of her hand. The fear she held melted away as she hugged me around my neck.

"Thank you," she said crying into my fur. I looked then to see my father standing in the tree line with a mixed look of concern, fear, and shock. He had a kunai draw but didn't seem to know what was going on. He obviously could smell me but not see me. I tried to speak, to tell him, but I could only let out a yip. Naruko let go noticing I was starting to panic. I was in the body of a wolf and had no idea how to get back.

My father came closer with the kunai drawn which only made me panic more. Did he think I had kill me. Was he going to attack me think that this wolf killed his only child. I started to back away in to the water only to hit the body. For the first time I saw what I had done. The mans throat was ripped out. His abdomen was ripped open by claws. His left arm was away from the body as if I threw it after I tore it off.

I was now completely over whelmed with the panic. Naruko then ran into the water and guarded me. She kneeled in front of me stunning my father who still looked confused at the scene in front of him.

"Don't hurt him," she said. "He saved me. Please please don't hurt him,"

Tears now streamed down her face. My father looked in to my eyes at that moment and dropped the kunai he had been holding. Coming in to the water he fell to his own knees and put his hand on the side of my face.

"Cuán?" he asked with a noticeable shake in his voice. All I could do was nod as I could not speak. Then a wave of pain and I collapsed into the water and was welcomed into the darkness.

 ***Kakashi***

The Hokage and I had come up with a sure fire plan. As Cuán was becoming friends with Naruko I would be able to care for her in away. Once they became Genin I would be assigned their team and no one would question as friends they would work well together and the council would assume I was tasked with watching her. At Genin she would also be told the truth of the Nine-tails and her parents, though she would be able to tell anyone.

I arrived home to find it quite. It was late but I would have bet my life that I would walk up to the home to hear my son playing his music. It was one of the few things that soothed my nightmares of war was the sound his fingers made on the keys. I walked in to see his shoes still at the front door. I went to his room to find it empty and his shirt laying on the bed.

I went out to his balcony and looked down to see the back door wide open. Even worse he was nowhere in sight. That is when I heard a howl and then blood curdling screams from the woods. Jumping down I ran to the woods to find a gruesome scene in front of me.

A small blond girl hugging a blood covered wolf. Looking into the water I saw the body of a Chunin. Blood covered the surface of the waster like oil and it came from this man. What scared me was I couldn't see Cuán, smell him slightly but not see him.

I drew a kunai and the wolf saw me and yipped. The girl backed up and the wolf did as well. I saw confusion and fear overcome the wolf as it almost tripped on the body. Soon it became panicked like it didn't know what it had done. I knew a panicked animal was as unpredictable as an injured one and this one seemed to be both. I walked closer no knowing what to do. I didn't want to kill the wolf but if it attacked me or the girl I would have to.

The girl then ran into the water and guarded the wolf. She kneeled in front of if spreading her arms to block me. Just then I knew who she was. The sapphire like eyes and blond sunshine hair. This was Naruko.

"Don't hurt him," she said tears now streamed down her face. "He saved me. Please please don't hurt him,"

I dropped the kunai I had been holding then as I got a look into the fear moon silver eyes. The girl was protecting not a wolf but my son. Coming in to the water I fell to my knees and put my hand on the side of his face.

"Cuán?" I asked trying to now show the quiver in my voice. All he could do was nod as if he could not speak. Then he winched and collapsed. "Cuán!"

His body slow turned back to normal and I saw the damage the attacker had done. He had bruising on his left ribs, multiple kunai wounds to his right side and abdomen, and a gash to the side of the head. Not only was injured but almost completely naked.

His mask was ripped and was barely holding on. His pants were shredded and the cloth that cover him was being held on by his belt. I took my own shirt off to cover him and then ran my hand over my Anbu tattoo, activating the seal hidden within. In a matter of moments the first Anbu arrived.

"Sen…," it was Tenzo. He rushed over seeing the scene. "What happened Senpai?"

"I am not sure," soon others arrived. The purple haired Anbu ran over to check Cuán's injuries. The others looked shocked and soon the Hokage arrived.

"Kakashi what happened?" he asked looking at the scene around us.

"JIJI!" Naruko yell running to the man who picked her right up. "Don't punich Cuán,"

"And why would I do that?"

"Cause he killed the man," this shocked the Anbu. The looked to the almost 8 year old in shock. Cuán was always looked like I did as a kid which included the scarecrow look. Yes he was physically stronger than the average 8 year old but it didn't show and was not that of a full grown man. "He only did to protect me,"

"Naruko tell us what happened," she began to recount how it all started. She was training and heard music and decided to follow the sound. She didn't realize she was being followed until the man had jumped her. She said what the man tried to do and all the Anbu showed angry towards the now dead man. She went on to say that Cuán tried to get him of but was flung into the tree. When he stood up his head was bleeding and then he turned into the wolf I had seen when I arrived. That was that form he killed the man in.

"So he henged," said one of the men.

"No what I saw was no henge," I said. "He took the body of a wolf. I haven't heard of this..,"

"When Kakashi?" asked the Hokage.

"My father use to tell stories sir," I answered looked back to Cuán. Yugao was doing what she could but she was a combat medic and I knew he would still be needing to go to the hospital. "He used to say we had the power of wolves before we left the nomadic ninja life. I never thought it was real sir. I thought he just meant the summoning contract,"

"Well it seems your son has woken a long lost bloodline," a moment of joy came over me but then fear. Having a bloodline was a blessing and a curse. The council and the village loved bloodline users, a bit too much. They had tried for years to have myself produce more children but now the Cuán would fall under the CRA due to the bloodline. The council would try to force him into it. "Let's not worry about that yet Kakashi, lets get your boy to the hospital,"

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow.**

 **Well here is chapter 2 and I hope you all like. I used a wolf because I love wolves but also I see Kakashi associated with them often. If you are liking this check out my other stories Avian, Lost, and Konoha Demon Twins.**

 **Now if anyone plays Sims I do create my OC characters and the house I make. I post them on the Sims Gallary under Covley94 just incase fellow Simer's want to play with them or use my builds.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	3. Chapter 3: Okami

**Now then for the disclaimer I don't own Naruto or and of the characters in the manga. If I did Naruto would be smarter and not so trusting.**

 **Chapter 3: Okami**

I didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted to believe it was all just a bad dream and I was going to wake up in my bed. The sterile smell around told me otherwise. I was in the hospital and I was not going to enjoy it at all. I wasn't sure if it was a Hatake thing or a ninja thing but I hated hospitals.

I eventually opened my eyes to see that I was in the Hatake clan hospital room. Each other the 12 ninja clans were given their own room. Each room had 10 beds but since we were a small clan we had some of the beds taken to where they would get some real use. Slowly sitting up the first thing I noticed was my chest down was bandaged. Second thing I noticed was someone had changed me in to a pair of shorts. Thirdly I noticed a small orange and yellow blob at the foot of my bed.

After my eyes readjusted I realized it was Naruko, and she had stolen my blanket. I then noticed my father passed out in the chair. He was shirtless but the shirt wasn't far and looked to be covered in blood, my blood. This caused me to jerk up which was bad because pain shot threw me and I clenched my teeth. What I did I bit my tongue.

"Fuck," I yelped as I pulled my mask down to spit the blood from my mouth. This also caused Naruko and my father to jerk awake themselves.

"Cuán what's wrong?" my father asked as he rushed over.

"I bit my tongue," I said wiping the blood from my mouth only to notice my teeth, "WHY DO I HAVE FANGS?" This caused both of them to laugh.

"Well seems your bloodline had more changes physical changes," my father said.

"Bloodline?" I asked "Physical changes? What are you talking about?"

"You have awakened a long dormant bloodline," he said sitting on the bed. "I took it as a bedtime story when I was young but turns you have it. You can turn into a wolf,"

"What about physical changes. I don't have a tail do I?" I asked twisting to turn to see but it hurt. My father laughed as he stopped me from twisting.

"No you don't," he said. "Your body has matured a little for the most part, the fangs, and your smell,"

"Matured?" then I looked at myself. I hadn't grown any taller so what was he talking about. I put my hands on my abdomen and noticed the change though. _Holly shit I have muscles._ "What about smell?"

"You smell like a dog," Naruko said.

"I have always smelled that way," I said confused. It was always good to know your own scent and mine was like a dog and pine trees.

"Not just a dog anymore," my father said. "You smell like a wolf and it is a semi feral smell to it,"

Everything finally became too much. I silently got up and went towards the bathroom. Naruko tried to follow me but my father stopped her. I slammed the door shut and pulled my mask down. I looked in the mirror to see the now prominent fangs when I opened my mouth. Putting my hand on the mirror I looked into my own eyes. The glow suddenly appeared and the night before flashed before my eyes.

Next thing I knew I needed to vomit. I moved to the toilet and began puking at what I had done. I had torn his throat out with my teeth and ripped his abdomen spreading his guts with my hands, well clawed paws but still. After I finished empting my stomach of the little I had I went in to the corner. All I could do was stare at my hands and do to that I didn't notice my father walk in until he grabbed my hands and pulled me into him.

"Its ok pup," he said and I started crying.

"I killed a man how is that ok?" I asked between cries.

"For a ninja it is part of life," he said calmly "Not one I expect you to have to do so young but part of life."

"But,"

"No buts," he said pushing me off his chest. I looked up to see something in his eyes, pride. "You didn't kill the man just to kill him. Hell it was not a mission order like most first kills. You killed to protect a friend from a fate that can be worse than death to a young girl. You did nothing wrong,"

"His son won't see it that way," in vomit inducing memories I had remembered what he said and drew to the conclusion that Akio was his son he spoke of.

"His father tried to force himself on a 7 year old. That is forfeit of life if there was any and as he was on Hatake land when found in the act it was our job to carry out the punishment we deem fit," he said "But don't worry about his son cause other than a few of the ninja council, ourselves, and Naruko will know who did it. The council will be informed soon that an Anbu delivered the punishment and the family will then be informed,"

"Naruko," I said sadly. She was gonna think I was some kind of monster. Why she had stayed well I was out I have no clue, maybe honor. Now that I was awake she would leave me.

"She won't do that," my father said as if he read my mind. He then helped me off the floor and out. Naruko was sitting on my bed waiting with a fox like smile as I came out.

"Thank you Cuán," she said jumping off and at me. I barely had enough time to put my arms out and my father had to stop me from tumbling back.

"Careful Naruko-chan, they may have mostly healed him but he is still hurt," she backed off just as the purple haired Anbu named Yugao Uzuki. She was a friend of my father so she often came to the house to train with him.

"The Konoha Council is calling for you Cuán-kun, and Naruko-chan senpai," she said. Calling it Konoha Council I knew it was the full council. If it wasn't it would be civilian or ninja council's. The Hokage's advisors would also be included though they could not vote.

"Let me check Cuán out and run home and change,"

"Sadly no time senpai," she said throwing a shirt at him. "We can check him out but the civilians are impatient as always and know of your tardiness. Sorry I don't have a shirt for you Cuán I just grabbed a spar out of your father's locker,"

We then walked to the front desk to check out. With some mumbled words by the nurse about ninja leaving before they should we left. Naruko followed close behind, she looked nerves so I squeezed her hand to show her I was there. When we entered the room though she quickly let go, as if she did want anyone in the chamber to see.

In the champers the room was split in two. On one side you had the Civilian Council made up of merchants and headed by the three civilian clans. On the other side was the ninja council made up of the 12 ninja clans, Jonin commander, head of the Konoha Police, and Anbu commander. There was empty seats though. The Senju seat was and Sarutobi seat empty due to them rep not being in the village, though the Hokage could vote for his Hokage chair and the Sarutobi clan. The Uzumaki clan was left out of respect for the late Uzumaki clan. If the true clan heir came to Konoha they could take the place. The Hatake chair was also empty due to my father being next to me.

Other than that there was the Nara headed by Shikaku Nara who was also the Jonin commander, giving him two votes. The Yamanaka held but Inoichi Yamanaka who was the current head of the T&I department. Choza Akimichi the head of the Akimichi clan sat next to him. Along with my clan and the Kurama head clan they made up the bottom row. The second row comprised of the Aburame clan head Shibi Aburame, Inuzuka head Tsume Inuzuka, the Sarutobi seat where Asuma Sarutobi would seat upon his return, the Hyuga clan head Hiashi Hyuga, and the Phoenix masked Anbu commander. The top was for the founding families so two of the seat were empty leaving Fugaku Uchiha the head of the Uchiha family and the Police force also giving him 2 votes.

In front of the open between the 2 councils was the Hokage in the large chair and his two official advisors on either side of him. I knew of Danzo though as my father and Tenzo took to warning me of the power hungry man. He was standing in the shadows behind the Hokage like a cobra ready to strike when the Hokage was weak.

"This meeting of last night's events can now come to order," the Hokage said slamming the gavel.

"Could we just hear the events of last night?" asked the pink haired women on the civilian side. "Not all of us were told why we were brought here,"

"Last night Miss Naruko Uzumaki was attacked on the Hatake compound grounds," said the Anbu commander. "Due to that some things came to light about the Hatake family,"

"Is that why Hatake-san has not taken his seat," said one of the civilian members.

"I could but I would rather be here for my son," he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Why is the boy not clothed?" ask Fugaku.

"Well we came right from the hospital so you should be happy he is not in a gown as grabbed shorts for him last night,"

"Back to the topic please," the Hokage said. The Anbu commander then stood and began to recount the events. Everyone was quite well he spoke of the attack and subsequent death of Akio's father. He then said the man was dispatched by the responding Anbu on my fathers orders.

"Why was this man not brought to the Police and brought to trial?" screeched the pink haired women.

"Well," my father stated "simply put that attack occurred on Hatake ground with the heir defending the victim and being injured himself. Also he was a Chunin and the police deal in civilian matters"

"How did you defend her and get the wounds boy?" asked Fugaku.

"I at first attacked him normally but was flung it a tree causing broken ribs on my left and the gash to my head sir," I answered much more politely they he had asked.

"The report says you suffered kunai wounds as well,"Inoichi asked.

"Yes sir,"

"How did that occur?" asked Shikaku who leaned forward as if to hear better.

"I attacked the man as a wolf sir," I said at this I saw Danzo come out of the shadows just slightly

"A wolf?" asked a civilian.

"Yes,"

"You mean summoned a wolf?" asked Tsume.

"No ma'am, I physically turned into a wolf and attacked the man. He started to stab me and my father appeared and called Anbu. The man was injured enough where he could not move and was dispatched by Anbu," as if forgetting what I had said a civilian went back to the man's death.

"Again why was the man at least not questioned?" the council women asked "The boy could have not seen what was truly going on. Maybe the girl lured him there to pay back for what his son had done earlier to her,"

At this I couldn't stop the primal growl. I felt my teeth elongate further and I bet my eyes were glowing. My nails also became clawed. I started to lunge but my father grabbed a hold of me.

"That man tried to rape her and that's what you think!" I yelled "You think she wanted that to happen,"

"Cuán you need to calm down," my father said. Closing my eyes I took a few breaths. I opened them to see all eyes on me. My father then turned to the council "As this bloodline isn't well understood at this moment please don't get him going again,"

"Well well that was more primal then any Inuzuka," Tsume said with a laugh.

"The energy he releases in that state is not normal according to my insects," Shibi said stoically. Now the whole room was up in arms and it was getting extremely loud. I looked to see that no one else seemed effected. I covered my ears to try and help but it didn't do much. I then fell to my knees and only Naruko seemed to notice so she came to try and help.

"SHUT UP!" everyone looked at me again and I looked around now realizing what I had done.

"Cuán," my father said softly kneeling down to me.

"Seems the bloodline is still working on changing a few things," the Hokage said.

"What is this damn bloodline you are talking about?" the pink haired women screeched.

"Cuán if you could change please," the Hokage said.

"You got a room so I can?" I asked "I don't need to destroy any more clothes," with a laugh he pointed me to a bathroom and I went in. I wasn't sure at first how to change. Last night was pure instinct but now I didn't have that. I sat on the floor and looked for the energy Shibi had spoken of. Finding it I let it over come me.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the form of my wolf. Walk the wall length mirror for the first real look at my form. Along with the black tips and muzzle the tip and underneath of my tail was black. My from paws up to what would be my wrists was black and then wisps and swirls of black up to my shoulders. My hind paws my toes where covered and the bottom was black, as if I had stepped in paint. From the bottom of the paw it went up the back and stopped at the hock. My silver coloring was stunning and even shinned in the light.

I scratched and yipped at the door and my father opened in. I walked back to my spot to see the stunned faces. Danzo now was out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. Tsume's wolf also came out interested in me.

"And how do we know this is not a henge?" asked one of the civilian's

"I watched the boy change it is not a henge," Hiashi said.

"I am also not picking it up with my sharingan either," Fugaku said.

"The child is very much a wolf as I am," said the wolf "can you speak child?" to this I shook my head.

"A true transformation," said the Kurama head.

"I say we test the boy to see if he has viable sperm yet and start implanting eggs," said Danzo. At this I growled as I knew why he wanted that. I was not quite 8 but I was far from stupid. I was a Hatake damn it and though I wasn't on par with the smartest Nara I was still as smart as many as them.

"I believe that growl is to be taken as a no from Cuán," the Hokage said trying not to laugh.

"Then he shall be placed in the CRA and will be married at 15 after picking his first wife when he reaches Genin," said a civilian. I growled and barred my teeth at the man. _I will stay just like this if they try that shit._ I thought seemingly to myself but the wolf perked up and smilled.

"Seems in this form the boy can project his thoughts, only with me seemingly at the moment," the wolf said "So you should all know he says he will stay in this form if you try to force anything like what you suggest on him."

"He doesn't have the chakra to do that?" said the same civilian.

"I think if the doujustu users would look they would see the boy isn't using any to keep this form," my father, Hiashi, and Fugaku all looked at me and shock spread across their face.

"He is right," Fugaku crudely said.

"Looks like he could even preform jutsu's in this form with training,"

"But how would the boy eat or use the bathroom?" I looked down at this. I was sitting as dog would and that did expose my manhood, or this case doghood, to all around me. _Really you idiot. I maybe a human but you all can clearly see I have wolf anatomy in this form._ The wolf next to me burst out laughing as what he seemed to be able to hear. "What did you he say now?"

"He would like to point out that he has the anatomy of a canine and the way he sits you can clearly see it," he said to the man. "That said he could stay in this form indefinitely,"

"I say we put it to a vote," said a civilian.

"This is not a voted discussion," the Hokage said. "This meeting was to inform the council of last night's event and welcome a new bloodline. All bloodline or low member clans have the right to refuse either option. Cuán has refused to do either option and we must respect the clan wishes. If he changes his mind he will let the council know. Last thing we need is to know the name of the bloodline," everyone looked to my father.'

"As I am not the wielder of the bloodline I believe Cuán should name the Hatake bloodline," he looked at me as he spoke. I ran in to the bathroom once more and quickly changed. I ran back out so to tell them with my own words.

"What is the name you choses boy?" asked Fugaku.

"Okami, it will be called the."

"The wolf bloodline. Simple but to the point," the Hokage said with a smile. "This meeting is officially over," with that said we went home.

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow.**

 **A short chapter but I couldn't see putting more as it really as I feel it would be too much. Now to the Guest that reviewed KakaYugao I think I can do that. Maybe even in the next few chapters. Now the question is do you want lemons sooner with that pairing or just implied?**

 **My big issue right now is teams, though it won't happen for a few chapters. I wat to keep Sasuke, Naruko, and Cuán on a team (with Kakashi as sensei) but that gives me the issue of Sakura. I still want her to play a part even if I don't really like her much in the first half of the cannon. I have done two other stories with the 4 man team but I almost don't want that. I could not have her on a team but be specializing in med training. She could also "train" with team 7 on her off days giving a bit of comedic relief at times. Review or message me on what you all**

 **Until Next Time**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	4. Chapter 4: Truths

**Now then for the disclaimer I don't own Naruto or and of the characters in the manga. If I did Naruto would be smarter and not so trusting.**

 **Chapter 4: Truths**

After a few days later the changes seemed to finally stop. My hearing, sight, and smell were all enhanced. This made it hard just to leave the house. During that time I stayed home and trained my new senses.

When not training you would find me playing the paino. Naruko came over every day after classes to check on me. Mostly she sat and listened to be play the piano. We also talked and she would bring my homework, which we would do together.

"So you ready to go back?" she asked as we finished the assignment.

"Doesn't matter if I am not," I said walking out the doors to my balcony. I wasn't really ready to face my classmates. Naruko had told me that everyone now knew of my bloodline. This caused the fan group to grow and many to be jealous.

"You can always ask to be home schooled,"

"Dad is busy with Anbu he doesn't have time right now to train me all the time. Not like it would stop they fangirls any," at this she laughed and me to smile. Over the past week I had gotten to know her better. She didn't have any friends beside the Hokage and getting attacked was an common occurrence. I didn't understand why it was but to her it was a part of life. "But I got you right? A friend to keep them at bay and help me hide?"

"Friend?"

"Yea, not just a friend but my best friend," at this she was quite.

"People close to me tend to get hurt," she said losing the smile she had and grabbing her stomach. "You won't want to be my friend,"

"No I do and you aren't gonna stop me from being your friend no matter what you say,"

"Even if I was a monster?"

"How can you be a monster? You're a short little scrawny girl no way you could,"

"What if I told you I had a monster in me?" she then sat and let her legs dangle out the railing. I sat next to her.

"I killed a man in front of you," I said with brutal honesty "I tore his throat out, ripped his arm off, and spilled is guts. When I was in that bathroom at the hospital I thought you would soon come to view me as a monster. I thought that you only stayed out of honor because I had saved you and that you would soon leave. So why if you don't seem me as a monster would I ever as such,"

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course,"

"The nine-tails is sealed in me," she said and I was stunned. How the hell was that even possible. We were all told the fourth had killed it but then I remember what I had read. None of the Nine chakra demons could truly be killed. If the "died" they would just reform a few years later where they were killed. She started to get up and leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" running to my door blocking her from leaving.

"I can see you…,"

"Don't assume that," I said. "I was think of something I had read. If you hold the Nine-tails you are a damn hero not a monster. You keep that beast from killing us all. If others can't see that they need to learn to open their eyes. Is this why you are attacked?"

"Yes but from what I can tell no one are age knows,"

"Probably something the Hokage did to keep you safe that backfired," I said as we sat on my bed. "The parents may not tell them to hate you but their hate shows and kids learn from their actions from their parents. Anyway that explains the fox smell I get from you,"

"Yea Kurama said that I would," she said with a laugh.

"Kurama? Are you talking a member of the clan?"

"Oh no that is the Nine-tails name," she said surprising me "She isn't as bad as you think when you get to know her,"

"WHAT!"

 ***Kakashi***

I got up as quietly as I could and began to get dressed. It had been a hard but short mission and Yugao had offered to help blow off some steam. Now though I had to get back to Cuán as I knew it was gonna be a tough day tomorrow for him. Though as I woke Yugao rose in the bed.

"You don't need to leave yet Kakashi," she said suductivly "We could go for a round 2,"

"It would be round 4 Yugao," I replied. It wasn't uncommon for Anbu members to sleep with one another. It really helped as civilians and even other ninja couldn't understand the stress we had. I though cared for Yugao very much but I just didn't want to be open about it. "and I have to get home. Cuán expected me home before he went to bed. The poor kid has had nightmares this week,"

"Well let me get dressed and I can come with you," she said jumping out of bed wrapped in a sheet.

"Yugao," I said sighing. I know she wanted us to be open but I feared Cuán wouldn't understand.

"You still haven't told him," she said after putting on her pants.

"It complicated,"

"No its not Kakashi," she said "We have been exclusive for a year now and still haven't told your son,"

"Yugao," I said reaching out but she pulled away.

"No Kakashi," she said. "I think this is over until you can come to grips with the truth. Cuán needs the truth and more importantly you. You don't know if you would have ever truly loved Tsukiko. I know you have never lied and said you were in love but you have never told him otherwise either,"

She then walked into the bathroom and I walked home. She was right. Tsukiko and I were not in love when she became pregnant. It was a happy accident and near the end I could see us being a real family but who's to say that I would have fallen in love with her. Most likely I would have married her out of honor and never truly love her the way she deserved.

Yugao on the other hand I had feelings for since before we even began sleeping together. Last year I had asked her if we could be exclusive and she happily said yes even though she knew I wouldn't be open. She had to keep seeing women lust for me and couldn't say a thing. Maybe she was right. Cuán was a smart beyond his years. He would understand right?

I finally made it home and walked to his room. I had to tell him but what I found stopped that thought and made me smile. Outside on the balcony was a mound of pillows, many from the spare rooms, and on top of that was Cuán and Naruko. Cuán was curled in a ball very wolf like. Naruko was stretched out with her hand on her stomach pushing her shirt up a little (think how Ed sleeps in FMA).It looked like they were stair gazing or talking and feel asleep.

 _This is how it should have been all along_. I thought to myself as I went to get my camera. If sensei hadn't died they would have been practically raised together. If the Hokage would have let me take her they would have been siblings. So many ifs but now they could be as close as sensei and I had talked about.

 ***Next Day***

Naruko had left early to run back to her apartment. We had talked so long and didn't even notice when we fell asleep. We started with discussing Kurama, she preferred people he liked to call her by her name, and I agreed to keep it secret since I probably wasn't supposed to know. Kurama had told Naruko that she didn't want to attack the village. She had been pulled from the previous host by force and then controlled. When the control finally broke ninja were attacking her and she had to defend herself.

It also turned out the previous host was her mother. When she asked her name Kurama wouldn't tell. She would only say she was an Uzumaki and it was too dangerous for now to know her parents name. She also said even if she was not sealed in her that she would have some of her chakra from being exposed to it in the womb and that was the real reason for her whisker marks. She was even willing to train Naruko to use her abilities.

After getting ready for the day I ran out the door and headed to meet Naruko at the gates of the Academy. I handed her a binto box for lunch took a breath and we entered. First thing that happened was people started whispering.

 _"_ _I heard he unlocked a new bloodline,"_ said a pink haired girl.

 _"_ _That makes him so much hotter,"_ said a blond.

 _"_ _How do you even know if he is hot? He wears that damn mask all the time,"_ said the Inuzuka boy in my class. The pink haired girl then hit the boy on the head.

 _"_ _Obviously he is stupied,"_ I then turned to hear what others were saying.

 _"_ _Do you know he unlocked it?"_ asked a second year Hyuga

 _"_ _Supposedly protecting someone from Akio's dad,"_ said a fourth boy next to him.

 _"_ _Yea Akio's dad was trying to rape some girl and he protected her,"_ said a girl in a qipao-style shirt.

 _"_ _That's why Akio has been so upset,"_ said the girl that had been with Akio the first day. Naruko put her hand on my shoulder knowing that I was hearing. This upset the girls.

 _"_ _What does that slut thinks she is doing touching my Cuán-kun,"_ said one of the girls near the pink haired one. They started to fight but I paid no attention as I started to growl.

"Cuán you have to stay calm remember," she said. I nodded and continued to walk to class. We sat next to the Shikamaru and Choji Akimichi. They were nice and I played shogi with Shikamaru from time to time. More importantly they were quiet and noise still bothered me. Iruka-sensei was absent for the first half of the so Mizuki –sensei started had to teach until after lunch.

Lunch arrived and Shikamaru, Choji and even Kiba joined under the tree I sat in last week. They were a good group even if Kiba was a bit loud and got Naruko loud. For the most part it was a great lunch, until we were interrupted.

"Well well if it isn't the son of a killer," I looked up to see Akio with his two friends.

"We arnt doing anything to you man so just leave us alone," said Kiba getting in his face.

"You're sitting there with the son of the man that had my father killed mutt," he said pushing Kiba down. His friends just laughed.

"Leave my friends out of this Akio," I said helping Kiba up.

"Why should I?" he said stepping closer. "Your lie got my father killed,"

"Lie?" I said mirroring his action.

"Yea lie," he said poking my chest which hurt as I was still healing. "Telling your father mine was trying to rape someone. My mother had been crying for a fucking weak because of that lie. My father was an honorable man and you dare dirty his name and have him killed."

At this point everyone in the yard was looking at us. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Naruko all stood behind me ready to defend if needed. I didn't want it to go that far but Akio was angry and that meant unpredictable.

"I wasn't lying," I said crossing my arms. "He attacked a women and I caught him on my land mid attack. He then proceeded to attack me when I defended her. He was scum,"

"That's a lie," he yelled he grabbed my shirt and pushed me up against the tree. My friends went to help but I motioned for the not to. "That women was a whore that wanted it rough. You attacked an innocent man and he died because you lie.

"Innocent," I said growling then hitting his arm away and dropping to the ground. "Dose in innocent man fling a kid into a tree and then continue to attack the women you say he was paying? The answer is no. Does an innocent man put a kunai to the women's throat? No he doesn't. Does an innocent man try and force himself on some one less than half his age? The answer is no,"

"You little bastard!" he yelled and then went after me. My friends now tried to step in but his buddies blocked them. I avoided the first punch but twisted wrong causing pain to shoot threw my ribs. He then kicked into my ribs which made me drop to my knees. He started to hit me bet I stayed to on my knees. It was harder to breathe as he aimed for my ribs but whatever the energy was coming to the surface.

He went to punch me again but I caught it. With his fist still in my hand I stood. I could see the claws that no dug into is hand now drawing blood. I could feel my fangs elongate slightly. I heard the growl coming from me that I could no longer control. I could smell the fear that was rolling off him as he looked into my now sliver glowing eyes. With one move I snaped his wrist and heard his whimper as he tried not to show his pain.

"Cuán!" I hear Naruko yell and the energy was gone. She was next to me has I released his hand and stumbled backwards. I fell to my knees as each breath felt like fire. My friends came over to help me but Mizuki did as well.

"You two take him to the nurse," Mizuki said pointing at Akio two friends. He then turned back to me. "Be happy Hatake that I know that boy started it. You get off this time but don't make fighting a habit. Now it's time for class" he started to walk away until Choji spoke up.

"Sir he is injured," Choji said.

"He is not that bad and will survive," he said looking me over "Now back to class all of you.

Kiba and Naruko helped me back to my seat. Iruka-sensei was in the room waiting for the class and gave a questioning look but didn't ask. He began the chakra theory lesson and every so often gave a look. Kiba had moved to the empty seat on the other side of Naruko and kept mumbling something about an alpha. Shikamaru was saying something was troublesome and I felt he didn't mean the lesson. Choji, who normally would be eating, wasn't even touching his chips. Naruko kept asking if I wanted to leave but I kept saying no. Soon it was time for the taijustu class.

"Alright everyone time to go outside," he said. Everyone began to get up and I along with them until I collapsed hitting the chairs. Iruka-sensei ran over to me pushing the other out of the way. "Cuán what's wrong?"

"Can't…breath," I managed to say.

"Sensei there was a fight at lunch with Akio," said Shikamaru.

"That bastard kept hitting his ribs. Mizuki said he looked fine and told us to get to class," Kiba said worried.

"Sensei his ribs were broken last week," Naruko yelled. This caused a look of concern to come across Iruka's face. His hands started glowing green has he put them on my ribs and I heard him mumble shit.

"Naruko run to the Hokage and tell him to get Kakashi-san,"

"What do I tell him is wrong?"

"Tell him I am on my way to the hospital with Cuán…," if there was more I didn't hear as was taken in to the darkness.

When I first woke I thought it was night as it was dark. Then I realized I wasn't even awake. How I knew was I didn't feel the pain I probably should be in. I also saw myself standing in front of me, and it wasn't my human form.

The wolf in front of me looked identical to what I did. The only difference was his size. It was much larger, larger than any wolf I had ever seen. Its eyes also weren't silver but the common gold/bronze color.

"I got to be dreaming," I said.

"You're not really," it spoke back.

"Then how am I seeing myself?"

"I am the physical embodiment of your second soul," it said with a smile. "I'm you but not you at the same time,"

"Second soul?"

"I am what gives you your bloodline,"

"This is weird," he then laughed.

"No weird then someone talking to themselves in their own mindscape."

"But I'm not talking to myself in my mind, I am talking to a second soul in my body," then I thought to Kurama.

"It is not like that," it said "You were born with me which gives you a bloodline. The chakra beasts are just beings made of chakra which can be sealed into another almost giving them two souls."

"How do you know all this?"

"Cause I have the natural knowledge of those that came before me. You arnt the first user of this bloodline. Your just the first in like 1000 years,"

"Why don't I know this then?"

"Because having all that info at a time will hurt you if it all came at once. It will slowly leak in. By the time your my size you will know it all."

"Meaning I will get as large as you?"

"Yep, I know huge right. Your form take its look from a long extinct wolf. Full grown shoulder with be equal to your fathers meaning your head will the reaching the six feet mark."

"And you can't take control?"

"No I am just another soul of your own just I hold your wolf form as one soul can't have two forms,"

"So everything is the same but what the soul looks like?"

"Basically. I have a little more primal instinct to enhance your sense more in your second form but you have plenty of that in your human soul,"

"But I didn't act on that instinct before you awakened?"

"You had it yes but without the nature energy to awaken the real you it was pretty ineffective at your age. Your dad acts with instinct but wasn't born with a second soul that's as much wolf as he got,"

"Nature energy? Is that what I am using instead of chakra? How…"

"Hold on all the information will come in time," it said stopping me before I could ask more questions. "You need to wake now."

Suddenly I opened my eyes to find myself in my room. My father was on my balcony looking off to the woods. I moved expecting pain, but now came. Getting out of bed I moved towards the door.

"Dad," I said. He turned around with a smile on his face. Walking towards me he embraced me and then pulled away, keeping his hands on his shoulders.

"You got to stop scaring me like that," he said rubbing my head.

"I will try," I said with a laugh "What happened?"

"Your lung got punctured when you fell," he said "Seems Anki had broken your ribs fully."

"But then why could I breath before that, it hurt but not like after,"

"Before the ribs were just close to you lung causing it to be tight but still able to breath. When you fell they shifter an two went into you lung,"

"Then why am I here? Shouldn't I be in the hospital?"

"Probably but I said they had to fully heal your ribs this time not just patch them and let them heal on their own," he said scratching his head "After they did so after your surgery I took you home, which they weren't happy with"

"Surgery?"

"Your lung completely collapsed they had to do surgery," he said "You have also been out for three days."

"WHAT!"

"Yea I have had a friend analyzing you every few hours just to make sure you were ok,"

"That's why it smells like Yugao in here," that's when his breath caught. "I thought she was made at you,"

"How…,"

"Oh come on I got a better sense of smell then you had at my age. You don't think I would smell your and Yugao sweat and other stuff mixed together. I know you have been sleeping with her for like a year," I had left him speechless "I just wonder why you haven't told me,"

"I thought you would resent me for her not being your mother,"

"Dad I know you didn't love mom," his breath caught again but he didn't speak "You never talk like she was the one. When I would ask in the past about how you meet you avoided it,"

"Cuán," he said sadly

"Dad it is fine," I said moving to my bed. "I don't know how you and mom ended up with me. What I do know is that you love me but you also deserve to be happy. Yugao makes you happy,"

He sat next to me and smiled and for the next few hours we talked. He told me how he met mom and how, though both young, where happy to have me. He was even honest that one day he saw the three of us being a real family.

I told him about the fight when he asked he looked with me at pride in his eyes knowing why I did it. It was hard to explain the whole second soul thing but managed it. This meant more training for me since it seemed my primal instinct could be a hard thing to handle. All and all it was a great night and we hadn't talked like this in a longtime. Soon I was tired need sleep.

"You should get to bed pup. You will be going to school tomorrow," he said as he left my room. _Great let's see if I can make it through day 3_ I thought as I feel asleep.

 **Read, Review, Fav, and Follow**

 **Chapter 4 for you all and you get to see a bit of Yugao Kakashi in it. I know not a lemon Guest 3 but it was already typed when you saw your review. I will fit a lemon in as soon as I can for you. Warning it will be the first lemon I write as none of my other stories are at that point yet. Sorry it is kinda short but like the last one continuing it didn't make much sense to me. I am still trying to figure out the team issues so if you got an idea review it or message me. If you review I will most likely message you with a reply as I like to respond to you all and either explain why I did something you asked about or that thank you.**

 **Thank you to all that have followed and favorited so far. I hope you all like this chapter.' To anyone that reads my other stories sorry I haven't updated but still stuck.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	5. Chapter 5: Birthdays

**Now then for the disclaimer I don't own Naruto or and of the characters in the manga. If I did Naruto would be smarter and not so trusting.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON**

 **Chapter 5: Birthdays**

I had no issues at the academy after that day, well for the most part. Sasuke had seen the fight and kept demanding a spar. I of course pulled my father's cool act which only pissed him off more but to us "losers", as he called me and my friends, it was funny. The rivalry that Sasuke seemed to have started made the fangirls grow and they themselves had a rivalry going.

The class was split into three groups of girls. There was the Sasuke's fan club that worshiped him like some deity. Sasuke used their worship to his advantage, having some of the girls take our things and things like that. Then you had the group that worshiped me. I didn't like the feeling so just kinda ignored them. I was still nice but didn't want their praise. The last group was the group that worshiped us both. This group didn't care who they ended up with as long it was one of us.

Only two girls in the whole year didn't fall into either category. The first was Naruko, though she hated Sasuke. The second was Hinata Hyuga, the heiress of the Hyuga clan. She came into our group but due to her family rules couldn't hang out with Naruko officially outside of class, though she didn't know why. Hinata was shy but opened up slowly and was nice girl. She, along with Naruko, was often a target of Sakura Haruno, the leader of club Sasuke. My fan club always tried to make friends with them to try and get close to me.

It got worse when they found out about my birthday. It was coming up in a few days and they all started to bombard me. I tried to ignore them but at this point I was always in the tree for lunch. Naruko and the other joined me high in the branches.

"So how did you do on the quiz Naruko-chan?" Hinata asked handed her the "extra" food she had backed that day. We all took turns now getting her lunch but she hatted taking it. Shikamaru had come up with a rotation so that she didn't notice we were packing too much on purpose. She was starting to look like a healthy 8 year old now but it was still hard getting her to stay for dinner but my father helped convince her when he was home.

"37," I sighed at this as I looked at my food. Naruko was smart but had decided to play dumb. I noticed it when I finally came back to classes. She said the teachers didn't like her much and that is was smarter to hid being smart. Less people would attack her if they though she was dumb.

"You will do better next time," Shikamaru said. He also had noticed what Naruko was doing. I figured he probably had figured out Kurama but was too lazy to ask.

"Believe it I will," she said and we all laughed. "Im gonna head to the bathroom," she said and then jumped down. Now was a time for my plan to get put in action.

"So Cuán you having a party for your birthday?" asked Choji

"Yes and no," they all looked at me confused. "We are going to throw a party for Naruko,"

"Why Cuán-kun?"

"Her birthday is the 10th which this year is a Saturday," I said and they nodded. "I already talked with my dad and he was ok with this plan,"

"Whats the plan?" Kiba said.

"It will be my party, since mine falls on Thursday, but it will also be a surprise party for Naruko. When she gets back I will invite you all to the party but tonight all come to my house so we can plan it out better," they all nodded and soon Naruko came bounding back up the tree. With the plan now in motion it was time for step 1.

 ***Kakashi***

Yugao had left on mission right the day Cuán woke up and finally would be back today. I had to tell her today that I had told Cuán. More importantly I had to tell her my real feelings. I loved her more than any women I had ever known.

I swung by the Yamanaka flower shop picking up a bouquet of lavender roses and rainflowers. With bouquet in hand I headed to her place. When I the corner to see here and Hayate Gekko kissing her against the wall. I dropped the flowers were I stood and walked away.

I had been a fool. It had been a month since I saw her last and when she left she knew I hadn't told him. Hayate was on the mission with her and they must have hit it off. I was a broken man and she knew it. Hayate wasn't broken. She wouldn't have to deal with the memories of war that hunted my dreams. She wouldn't wake up to screams filling the home. She wouldn't have to try and clam me when Cuán wasn't there sooth me with the sound of the music he made. Hayate didn't live in the war as I did. He was pristine and I was broken.

I entered my home and went to my room. It was simple the way I liked it. One side was the bed with my book on the night stand. I had my dresser and wardrobe along with my bookshelf on the wall across. I even had a punching bag on the far wall for nights I couldn't sleep.

I entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror. 24 and I looked so much older. A young life in war had done this. Just before my graduation my father killed himself. I graduated at 5 and was Chunin the following year when the war started. I made my first kill just after my 6th birthday. I was made Jonin at 13, when most graduate. Two days later I lost my first teammate. Year and a half later Rin forced herself on to my chidori. Then 16 I lost my sensei. I was truly a broken man and if not for Cuán I probably would have taken my own life or died on a mission.

Out of frustration I punched the mirror shattering the glass. Blood oozed out of my knuckles as shards dug deep into the skin. I didn't move my hand from the mirror for some time.

"Kakashi," I turned to see Yugao standing in the entrance way.

"Yugao," I said as I quickly hid my injured hand behind my back like a boy hiding an Icha Icha novels from his mother. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Kakashi," she said coming in and grabbing my hand. She then forced me on to the edge of the tub and started to exam my hand for bits of the glass. "Why did you punch the mirror?"

"Just a bit frustrated today," I answered as her hands glowed and started healing. Her chakra was felt as soothing as the suns warmth after a week of rain.

"It's about Hayate isn't it," she said. I stood up before she could finish and pushed past her to get into my room.

"Don't know what you mean. But if your together congrats," I said getting in my top right draw. Cuán had stocked it with medically supplies due to my hatred of hospitals. A lot of the time he was patching me up instead of a doctor so he kept some supplies in a few rooms of the house. I pulled out the gaze and started to wrap. "Why are you here anyway?"

"To tell you what you saw was not what you thought," she said point to the flower that sat on the chair next to my bookshelf. "They are lovely by the way,"

"I was a fool to think you would want me," I said griping the edge of the dresser. "Hayate isn't broken like I am,"

 ***LEMON WARNING SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ***

"Kakashi," she said coming closer to me. "Hayate kissed me by surprise and I don't care if you are broken. I love you for you," I didn't get a chance to speak as she swiftly pulled down my mask kissing me. I fell into the kiss without a second thought. I wrapped my arms around her pulling closer as if she would drift away if I left go.

We kept the returning each other's kisses but our hand began to wander. One hand drifted in to her long violet hair well the other caressed her body. I moved my lips from her mouth and started to nibble on her ear. I heard the softest moan escape her lips as I teased her ear. I then continued down her neck to the collar of her shirt.

Following her collar bone I went across her neck and teased the other ear. At some point we had slowly gravitated to the bed. Well I pushed her on to the bed I grabbed her shirt and with the falling motion took it off to expose the large breasts that he hid underneath. I then leaned over and continued the assault on her body with my lip. Well I nibbled on her my left hand massaged her breast will my right released the clasp of her bra.

I then kissed my way down to her breast taking her right nipple in to my mouth and let my tongue dance over it. I enjoyed the sound of her whimpers as I moved to her left breast to so it the same treatment I gave to the right.

At this point I could smell her arousal and it took every ounce of control not to rip her pants of and enter her. No this was not just a good rut anymore like all the times before. It may have started as a stress release but I had fallen for this women in front of me. She was who I wanted by my side on those cold lonely nights. I would show her that by giving her the pleasure she rightfully deserved.

As I kissed down her stomach, enjoying her sweet taste, her hands moved to my shirt. After pulling it over my head she scratched at my now bare shoulders, send waves of painful pleasure down my spine. As she scratched I bit living dark marks in my wake. My hands kept caressing her sides until one hand was working on getting her belt off.

With her pants finally off the smell of her hit me in full force. I growled in anticipation for the pleasure we would both receive. She took little notice to my primal growl as she leaned up to kiss me and undo my own pants. In a very ninja like way she stripped me of my pants and boxes. Now with us both nearly naked I couldn't help but look at her body. She was stunning and from now one she was only mine.

"Yugao," I said hooking my fingers on her lace panties and sliding them off her. He pussy was neatly shaven and I could see it dripping her fluids. My control was wavering but I had to keep in control.

"Yes Kashi-kun," she said the most seductive way possible.

"I love you," she didn't get time to respond as I started licking her clit and rubbing the outside with my fingers. Her moans filled the room as she could not hide her enjoyment. Inserting my fingers turned her moans in to screams of pleasure as I rubbed them on the magic spot. With my fingers in and my tongue dancing the gates of pleasure opened as she spray me with her juices.

I was about to continue when she slide off the bed and slid her mouth on to me. She licked the head in circles as her hand fondled my balls. As she took me all the way into her mouth I moaned at the feeling. I could feel the pressure starting to build inside me and soon the pressure became too much and I burst in her mouth.

Releasing her mouth to early the last spurt spread across her face and dripped down her chin landing on her breasts. If I had been a normal man I would be done for some time, but I wasn't a normal man.

I flipped her on to her belly, sticking her lushes' ass in the air. I teased the outside with rubbing my head on her. With one hand I grabbed both her wrists, pulling her arms behind her back. With my other clutching on to her ass as I slowly I inserted myself into her warm wet walls. There was a soft moan as I slowly withdrew and reentered her as equally as slow. With each sound she made my passion grew. Each thrust became faster and harder increasing the lust filled moans and screams.

As another origamis of hers subsided and I withdrew, flipping her back over. Her eyes were enticing me for more, as if she was yet to be fully satisfied. I picked her off the bed and instinctually she wrapped her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. I didn't waste any time pushing her against the wall and myself inside he temple.

As I thrust as hard and fast as I could she clawed at my back. Her face was buried in to my neck but I could hear pants and gasps as I thrust deep into her. She screamed my name as she reached her climax. Her walls clamped on me and I spread my seed in her as her walls milked me dry.

 ***LEMON OVER***

Still connected I moved us to the bed. I gently laid her on the bed and laid down next to her. We both smiled as we looked at each other. She then curled into, nuzzling her head into my chest.

"That was amazing Kakashi-kun" she said planting a kiss on my lips. Then she fell asleep in my arms and I drifted off behind her.

 ***October 10** **th** *****

The party wasn't gonna take place until late that evening. So well my father, Yugao, and they guys set up I kept Naurko distracted for the afternoon. We started with training then off to the early part of the Nine-tails festival.

"This is awesome," she said as she ran from stand to stand. I had to laugh.

"Thought you would have fun," then her eyes came across one stand in particular. It was milk bottle game but the prize she looked at the most was a giant stuffed fox. She dug threw her pocket and I knew why so I stopped her. "I can win it,"

"Cuán you don't have to do that,"

"Yes I do it's your birthday and your my friend so I am gonna win it for you," grabbing money that my father had given me I gave it to the man and picked up the first of three balls. Each ball hit and struck down three tower of bottles.

"So which will it before your little girlfriend," said the man said with a smile.

"She just my friend but the big stuffed fox," I said and he handed it to me. "Why don't we had back to my place? The party should be starting soon."

We walked back to my house to find everyone there but she stopped. I looked back to see a shocked look at her face but I smiled. In front of us was the Hokage, my father, Yugao, and all our friends in the academy.

"Why?" she asked

"Because today is your birthday and you have ever damn celebrate it," I said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Now we have cakes, presents, and fun with our friends to get to. Let the party start," After that we had and there was real smiles on her face that I had never seen. A real smile not the fake one she puts on almost all the time.

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav.**

 **Yes I am back. I know it has been awhile but been stuck awhile reason why this is a bit short. I also wanted to get this out today because the title and today is my birthday so why not get it out. The lemon is my first one so hope you all like it. And to Guest 3 please tell me how you like since suggested it.**

 **I am still having issues with teams so please throw me some suggestions. I don't know where to put Sakura. I want Sasuke, Cuán and Naruko to be together. I already have two 4 man teams stories but she does play an important role so if you have suggestions please tell me. As always review how I did.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	6. I'M BACK!

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongLOOK WHO IS BACK!/strong/spanbr /So I got my down computer at a basic functions. It is by no means perminit fix but it has a really good word pad so I belive I can write again. This means I have spell check though or grammer things so I am so sorry if things seem really bad. I know I spell things wrong all the time but at least I can get it out again so yea. I have a lot to type in the next few weeks and as I just got this hunk of junk running again I am unsure if i will beable to open my files on my thumb drive. I will not be buying word again for this computer as it could fail me but I am going to try my best. br /I am deleating all notices and putting this up on them all. I still may be longer with other stories as they need to be reworked or the chapters I have on the thumb drives are farther then I can change. I did lose some stuff as I had to factory reset my laptop to get it running. I dont even think I have the last few chapters posted of Adventures of Naru as I had not updated my thumb / For now the only current story that will have updates will be Adventures of Naru as I have a few chapters in a notebook handwritten. I will get to all others when I get a chance. I will begain typing Adventures of Naru as soon as this is posted. I am also unaware how the pasting is going to look from word so lets all hope it is in the format I like./p 


End file.
